Ouija
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si un amigo, o líder tuyo muere? y ¿Quieres volver a verlo otra vez?, tendras que jugar algo... (Two-Shot Completo)
1. Chapter 1

Un día o una noche en el refugio Shane todos dormían tranquilamente después de un día cansado de duelos contra las babosas malvadas, y todas esas cosas, las babosas estaban exhaustas y estaban dormidas.

Burpy la mejor babosa de Eli Shane, estaba encima de la cara de su dueño durmiendo. La babosa infierno se levantó de golpe y comenzó a golpear la cara de su dueño tratando de despertarlo.

-Mmmmm.. - Se quejó el Shane. - Que quieres Burpy - Dijo con un tono cansado.

La babosa chilló.

-¿Hambre? - Dijo entreabriendo un ojo, la babosa asintió.

-Bien ahhhh - Bostezó Eli levantándose de la cama. Burpy se subió a su hombro izquierdo.

* * *

Eli llegó a la cocina y le dio comida de babosas a Burpy. Este comenzó a devorar la comida.

-Parece que estabas con mucha hambre ¿No? - Dijo Eli, la babosa asintió.

-Es normal, tuvimos un gran día lleno de duelos y babosas - Dijo sonriente.

Un ruido desde el fondo del refugio se escuchó.

-¿Que sucede? - Se dijo Eli, su babosa infierno saltó a su lanzadora cargada.

El Shane se acercó lentamente pero no había nada, hasta que el mismo ruido vino del segundo piso.

-Vamos - Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

Apuntó con su lanzadora, pero no había nada todo estaba oscuro, caminó hacia una esquina del lugar y se dio cuenta de que era una babosa malvada.

-Doc - Llamó el Shane, su babosa sanadora saltó y se fue hacia la babosa a curarla, pero la malvada comenzó a rugir y a saltar.

-Ven aca - Dijo, corriendo pero todo estaba oscuro.

-Donde estas - Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mejor. Había unos muebles viejos amontonados en una esquina, polvo y telarañas.

Siguió caminando hasta que había unas cuerdas colgando desde el techo del refugio.

-Mejor vuelvo - Volteó y caminó, hasta que la babosa malvada apareció encima de los muebles sonriendo malvadamente.

-AHORA SI TE TENGO - Gritó, Doc fue disparada de su lanzadora y trató de alcanzar a la babosa con rayos de luz curativos, pero esta seguía convertida.

Eli corrió tratando de alcanzarla, hasta que tropezó cayendo desde la baranda de una escalera pero las cuerdas lo ataron del cuello ahorcándolo.

-AHHHHHH!-Gritó Eli tratando de soltarse, Doc volteó e inmediatamente voló hacia su dueño olvidándose de la babosa malvada, Burpy saltó tratando de salir de algunas cajas.

-Argghhh - Eli trataba de liberarse de esas cuerdas pero lo ahorcaban aún más, Doc soló abrió su ojo en sorpresa, su dueño estaba cada vez más morado y comenzaba a sangrar, la babosa sanadora cogió las cuerdas hasta que se escuchó un crujido, vio al peliazul, este estaba frío y ya no respiraba.

Doc lanzó un sonido de horror, y volvió a su estado normal (protoforma), saltó hacia la cabeza de su dueño tratando de soltarlo de las cuerdas hasta que lo logró, el cuerpo de Eli cayó al suelo sin vida.

-"No no Eli despierta" - Chilló la babosa sanadora llorando, Burpy se sacudió intentando sacarse el polvo que tenía, y vió a su dueño tirado en el suelo y sangrando por su cuello. Desesperado saltó hacia su dueño.

-"NO" - Gritó Burpy saltando hacia él, pero estaba muerto.

-Que pasó - Bostezó Trixie apareciendo. Al igual que Kord, Pronto y Junjie (._.)

-¡ELI! - Gritaron los cuatro, ellos corrieron hacia su líder desesperados.

-No no no no no Eli - Dijo Trixie alzando la cabeza de su líder, este ya estaba pálido y frío.

-No - Dijo Kord soltando algunas lágrimas, Pronto también estaba llorando al ver esta escena, Junjie estaba asustado y preocupado. La Sting acercó su oreja al pecho de este.

-Y ¿Esta vivo? - Preguntó asustado Junjie.

-No... Susurró Trixie.

* * *

**Esta histori xD, tiene dos chapters nada más... como ¿Un Two-Shot? xD**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle "xD" **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Horas después_**

Los oficiales de policía y una ambulancia fueron al refugio, recogieron el cuerpo de Eli y lo metieron en una bolsa negra y lo llevaron dentro de la ambulancia ya cadáver.

-No podemos hacer nada lo lamento - Dijo uno de los policías, Trixie estaba llorando devastada en los brazos de Junjie, Eli estaba muerto, no se podía hacer nada, Kord estaba con los ojos hinchados y Pronto lloraba a chorros de agua.

-¿Donde va a estar el funeral? - preguntó otro policía.

-En la iglesia cerca a Campo Callado - Dijo Kord con voz quebradiza, los dos policías asintieron tristemente y se fueron en sus meca-bestias, junto con la ambulancia llevándose el cuerpo de Eli.

-Trix tranquila - Consolaba Pronto acariciando levemente la espalda de la Sting, ella lloraba fuertemente sus sollozos se escuchaban, Junjie también estaba llorando y la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

-Todos lo extrañaremos.

* * *

_**Días después, en el funeral.**_

Todos estaban en luto, estaban callados, vestidos de negro, caminaban hacia el ataúd de Eli haciendo una reverencia, ya que él hizo tanto por BajoTerra, para protegerla y cuidarla.

Trixie estaba sentada en una esquina de la iglesia, tenía una expresión seria y de nostalgia, tenía demasiadas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Trix...ve - Dijo alguien, ella alzó la mirada, era Kord que tenía los ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

-Ok - Dijo con voz débil, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde estaba el ataúd de Eli, lo miró, estaba pálido, su cabello estaba negro y caia completamente sobre su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, y su piel parecía media arrugada.

-Te amo Eli.. - Dijo llorando fuertemente.

* * *

_**Años después.**_

La Banda de Shane se separó, Kord se fue junto a Grendell, Pronto regresó a colina topo, y Junjie regresó a las cavernas del Este, Trixie no podía más ya estando sola por mucho tiempo, asi que se fue con su familia a vivir.

Pero no sabían que algo raro iba a pasar...

* * *

-Mamá puedo salir un rato - Pidió Trixie.

-Claro hija, ten cuidado regresa temprano - Dijo su mamá desde la cocina.

-Lo haré - Dijo Trixie saliendo con su meca-bestia hacia la caverna comercial.

-Bluster no lo puedes creer, por fin gané el premio - dijo la Sting alegre.

Trixie llegó hacia la caverna comercial, y corrió directo hacia las salas de cinematografía.

-Espero que sigan aquí - Dijo entusiasmada.

-Señorita Sting - Llamó un señor detrás de ella.

-Soy yo - Dijo ella alegre.

-Felicidades ganó - Dicho esto le entregó una cámara filmadora de último modelo, junto a unos billetes.

-Ahhh! - Chilló ella saltando.

* * *

-Este es el mejor día de mi vida - dijo, hasta que escuchó un ruido, volteó y era un chico de su edad: 17 años, cabello negro, y ojos verdes.

-Trixie - Llamó el chico.

-León! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo ella.

-Escuche que ganaste felicidades - Dijo mostrándole una flor en su mano.

-Gracias - Dijo alegre, - Ahora que lo recuerdo...acepto ser tu novia - Dijo ella abrazándolo.

-SI! - Dijo León alegre.

-Jejeje - Dijo Trixie.

-Oye ¿Vamos a comer un helado? - Preguntó León.

-CLARO! - Dijo alegre.

* * *

Se fueron a comer un helado los dos.

-Oye...que tal te va con tu madre - Dijo León iniciando una conversación.

-Todo bien... aunque mi hermano la molesta mucho jeje - Dijo ella.

-Y...¿Tus amigos? - Preguntó.

-¿Amigos? - Dijo ella confundida.

-El troll y el topoide, y el chino ese - Le aclaró León.

-Si me sigo comunicando con ellos, aunque tienen muchos deberes que hacer - Dijo ella.

-Jeje oye vamos a dar un paseo - Dijo León.

-Vamos!.

Se levantaron y se fueron a pasear un rato, conversaron, dijeron anécdotas, se rieron.

-Jajaja... - Reian los dos juntos, Trixie estaba tan feliz... hasta que pasaron por un lugar...(Ahora: Trixie tiene el cabello suelto).

-Oh.. - Dijo Trixie viendo el lugar, el refugio Shane, este ya estaba sucio, y el color blanco desapareció por un color marrón con manchas negras por el oxido y la suciedad.

-¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó León deteniéndose.

-No nada - dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Trix habla - Dijo León.

-No nada León...solo...este era...el antiguo lugar donde...yo...estaba - Dijo ella.

-Ow..el lugar donde sucedió el accidente que me mencionaste - Dijo pero se arrepintió de hacerlo al ver que ella comenzó a llorar.

-Si León - Dijo.

-Lo siento no debí decirlo - Dijo abrazándola, ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

Unos ruidos los distrajeron voltearon y vieron a tres personitas.

-Junjie, Kord Pronto - susurró ella sorprendida.

-TRIXIE - Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, León volteó hacia ellos y abrazó a Trixie por la cintura.

-CHICOS! no lo puedo creer - dijo ella corriendo a abrazarlos, ellos la recibieron con cariño.

-Trixie - Escuchó a otra voz, era Danna.

-¿Los llamaste? - Preguntó sorprendida.

-Si... es hora de que se reencontraran - Dijo la peli-rosa.

-Jeje - Dijo Trixie.

-Y si vamos al refugio debemos ver si sigue en buenas condiciones - Dijo Kord, todos asintieron, y se fueron, Trixie tomó a León de su mano y lo jaló hacia el refugio.

* * *

-Ok creo que ya es todo un asco - se quejó Pronto mirando el lugar. Estaba lleno de telarañas, las cajas estaban en un lado... y en el piso había pequeñas arañitas o animalitos.

-Ok me estoy asustando - Dijo león.

Caminaron hacia todos los lugares del refugio, se dividieron, Trixie caminó hacia las escaleras, y vió sangre, y unas cuerdas...el accidente, todavía pudo escucha los gritos de Eli en el lugar, los quejidos de dolor de él, dio un saltó sobresaltada despertando de su trance.

-Solo fue una visión tranquila - se trató de calmar por si sola la Sting.

-ENCONTRÉ ALGO - Gritaron dos personas, todos corrieron hacia el lugar, Kord tenía una caja llena de polvo en sus manos, Pronto tenía un reloj en sus manos era antiguo.

Soplaron el polvo de la caja y vieron inscripciones, de la A hasta la Z, del número 1 hasta el 2, y un sol y una luna en las esquinas.

-Que raro jamás vi esto en el refugio antes - Dijo Junjie extrañado, sacaron el polvo de la mesa del refugio. Y colocaron la caja en el centro.

-Bien ¿Qué es esto? - Dijo Kord tocando la caja, esta dio un brillo.

-AHH! - Dijo Trixie asustada, hasta que un papel arrugado voló hacia ellos.

-Tu destino hallaras, pero primero debes jugar - Dijo Junjie leyendo el papel.

-Que extraño - Dijo León, tomando un objeto en especie de una gota, era de un extraño material, y tenía una agujero dentro.

-Ammm - Dijo Pronto dudando. - ¿Debemos jugar?.

-No sé - Dijo Trixie hasta que otra hoja de papel arrugado apareció volando.

-¿Quieres ver a tu ser mas querido? velo entonces - Leyó lo que decía en la hoja, una fuerte ola de viento invadió el lugar, la hoja de papel se desplomó sobre la caja.

-Jugaremos - dijeron todos.

* * *

Todos pintaron un circulo en el piso de color blanco, colocaron siete velas alrededor de este, y comenzaron un pequeño ritual, para que los espiritus los protegieran.

Esperaron a que las velas se apagaran, y comenzaron a jugar.

Hicieron una pregunta...¿Podemos ver de nuevo a nuestro amigo?.

El pequeño objeto comenzó a elevarse y a moverse, todos lo seguían con sus dedos o manos, la respuesta fue: Si.

-Perfecto ahora que - Dijo Kord, hasta que se escuchó un ruido detrás de unos muebles, asustados volvieron sus vistas a la tabla.

-¿Sabes como se llama? - Preguntó Trixie nerviosa, lentamente el objeto comenzó a moverse y formaba palabras, la respuesta era: Se llama Eli.

-Ok esto me esta asustando - dijo León temblando, pero para su sorpresa comenzó a moverse otra vez el objeto formando las palabra: Solo juega.

-Bien... - Suspiró Trixie, siguieron jugando la tabla, hasta que preguntaron ¿Podemos verlo ahora?.

El objeto se movió rápidamente todos lo seguían con sus dedos, hasta que formó las palabras: Ahora.

Un ruido se escuchó desde el sgundo piso, fijaron sus miradas en el lugar, y un llanto se escuchó.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Todos se taparon los oídos asustados, Trixie asustada cogió el objeto y lo alzó hasta su rostro, y vio hacia las escaleras.

-Chicos tranquilos - Trató de calmar Kord abrazando a los tres, Junjie, Pronto y León, Trixie miró a través del pequeño agujerito del objeto, y apareció una persona.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Un gritó se escuchó, Trixie abrió los ojos sorprendida, estaba viendo a Eli, pero parecía decapitado.

-Arghhh.. - Dijo quitándose el objeto de su rostro. - Sigamos.

-Bien...¿Podemos salir de este lugar? - Preguntó Junjie con voz temblorosa. El objeto formó las palabras: Nunca, y después se desvió en un número escrito en la tabla.

-Tienen...5...m...mi..nutos...pa..ra...sa...lir - Dijo Trixie leyendo lo que formaba.

-Oh no - Dijo Pronto.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Otra vez se escuchó el grito, junto a una fuerte ola de viento, y se escucharon chillidos de rasguños en las paredes.

-Chicoooos - Dijo Junjie asustado, hasta que las cosas comenzaron a elevarse.

-Debemos salirde aquí - Trixie intentó pararse de la silla pero no podía, parecía que estuviera pegada a la silla.

-No puedo levantarme - Dijo León tratando de salir de la silla.

-Yo tampo...co - Dijo Junjie forcejeando el agarre.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse y las velas comenzaron a elevarse.

-¿Cuando saldremos de la maldición? - Dijo Kord, el objeto se movió todos seguían con sus dedos, hasta que formó: Ya lo verán.

-AHH! Y ano aguanto ya - Dijo Pronto.

-AHHH ARGHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! - Se escuchó.

-Son los mismos ruidos que escuchamos cuando Eli...estaba...a punto de morir ahorcado - Dijo Junjie sorprendido. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritó alguien, todos voltearon y tuvieron una visión.

_Eli estaba intentando salir de las cuerdas que lo amarraban, sangre comenzó a salir de su cuello, y de sus ojos comenzó a salir sangre, su cara se volvía morada... un crujido de escuchó de pronto, el hueso del cuello se dobló matándolo al instante, y quedando colgado._

-AHHHHH! - Gritó Trixie asustada y con una mano en su pecho por el susto.

Unos pasos se escucharon al otro lado, todos vieron a un chico vestido de blanco, con el cabello con puntas rubias, y azules, y sangre en su ropa, estaba descalzo.

Este alzó su mirada y era Eli... este sonrió maniáticamente, todos fijaron que había una línea roja en su cuello por las cuerdas, estaba pálido y con la piel arrugada.

-Eli... - susurró Trixie, se levantaron de las sillas ya que podían. Y comenzaron a retroceder asustados.

Junjie, Pronto y León se escondieron detrás de Kord, y este se escondió detrás de Trixie.

-Aghhh - Dijo Eli cojeando y caminando hacia ella.

-No..por favor - pidió ella, Eli dobló su cabeza a un lado, causando un crujido, y sus huesos del cuello quedaron notorios.

-No hagas nada - Dijo ella tratando de detenerlo.

Los huesos del cuello de Eli se doblaron por completo, causando que su cabeza caiga al piso, quedando decapitado.

-AHHHHHHH! - Dio Eli otro grito terrorífico, Trixie cerró los ojos desmayándose.

Todos se asustaron pero sintieron un cansancio y ardor en sus cabezas quedando dormidos.

* * *

-Hmmm - Dijo Trixie despertando, alzó la mirada y vió que estaba afuera del refugio.

-¿Que pasó? - Dijo León sorprendido.

-Arghh necesito descansar - Dijo Pronto.

-Yo también pero.. - Kord miró hacia el refugio.

-Nunca volvamos a jugar eso - Dijo Trixie.

-Ya esta amaneciendo debemos volver - Señaló Junjie.

-¿Cuanto tiempo nos demoramos? - Preguntó Trixie confundida.

-¿Que Danna no estaba con nosotros? - Dijo León confundido.

-Que raro - Dijo Kord. - Hace un rato estaba con nosotros y ahora don.. - Fue interrumpido por un rechinido de la puerta del refugio.

-Vamonos.. - dijo Pronto asustado.

-Cierto. - dijo alguien cerca de ellos.

-DANNA - Dijeron confundidos.

-Jajajaja - Negó la peli-rosa desvaneciéndose lentamente.

-VAMONOS YA! - Gritaron todos alejándose del lugar, jamas volverían a verlo, jamás, y nunca volverán a recordar a su líder, un alma en pena... Eli Shane.

FIN... ._.

* * *

**Hola. Vi sobre unos proyectos míos no terminados asi que lo respondí vagamente en mi pagina de Facebook, AnonimusFem, ahí veras la respuesta.**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle "..." **


End file.
